


Partners

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their partnership evolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

David and Colby had begun as very uncomfortable partners, Colby had thought David moved too slow, David thought that Colby was still in a war zone somewhere. Those first few weeks hadn't worked out so well.

But the weeks went on and David watched Colby chase down suspects and Colby watched David diffuse a bomb and they watched each other's backs and their brass enforced partnership became a true one.

Then it became something else, another kind of partnership. There'd been lingering touches and long looks and flirty conversations and eventually Colby had gotten sick of it and pushed David up against the wall in an alley. David had kissed back and that was when their partnership finally came into its own.


End file.
